MAYO
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: Yami and Seto love Yugi but he's going out with Bakura. They start a club with plans to get Yugi. What is Bakura up to though? Eventual SetoYamiYugi
1. Mayo

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai  
  
Pairings: Yami/Seto, Bakura/Yugi, Seto/Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Malik/Marik/Ryou  
  
Chapter 1: M. A. Y. O.  
  
"Shouldn't it be M. Y. O.?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Mayo sounds cooler than M. Y. O. Plus making it sound like a food is the only way you will remember it."  
  
"Well what does the 'A' stand for?"  
  
"Adorable"  
  
Yami paused a moment to ponder. "Hmmm.. Make ADORABLE Yugi ours. Okay, I'll bite."  
  
"Bite what?"  
  
"An adorable Yugi."  
  
"YAMI!" Seto slapped the back of the spirits head. "You are getting off task here."  
  
"No, you are just feeling left out."  
  
The two continued to bicker in the boys bathroom where they had made their club. It was the most convenient location at the time. They regretted their decision often however, because of frequent disgusting interruptions, and the smell that lingered on them after they left the room.  
  
"Anyway" Seto pushed Yami off him and cleared his throat. "Let's continue with the meeting"  
  
"Okay I have the Top Secret Notebook/Journal of plans to make Yugi ours. More commonly referred to as TSNJOPTMYO."  
  
"You really need to get a better name for your diary."  
  
"It's not a diary! Don't insult TSNJOPTMYO!!!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes as Yami puffed up like a ruffled pigeon. "APOLOGIZE"  
  
"Fine, I apologize."  
  
"Good" The pharaoh carefully set the spiral and opened it to the first page.  
  
It read: YAMI'S JOURNAL ~ Don't Read  
  
The second page: KEEP OUT ~ YAMI'S ONLY!!  
  
The third page: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT READING THIS!! PUNISHMENT WILL BE SEVERE.  
  
That went on for about 10 pages or so before we reach the part with mayo content.  
  
The first page was an introduction to the club, its mission statement, and the club member rules.  
  
THE RULES:  
  
You have to love Yugi. Yugi can not know about the love. You have to be at every meeting with no exceptions. Your name has to be Seto Kaiba or Yami. This means you are probably not allowed in the club. If you are still reading this you have the option of 2 different ways to die: Death by beating done by Seto Kaiba or Having your soul ripped from your body by Yami  
  
The next few pages had detailed descriptions of failed ideas.  
  
Yami continued to flip through the pages till he reached a blank page. "Okay, what is the plan for today?"  
  
While they are planning, the clubs reason for existence shall be explained.  
  
You might be thinking: 'Because they want Yugi to be theirs obviously'  
  
True, but if that was the only problem then why not just walk straight up to the hikari?  
  
Seto and Yami had been going out for a while when they realized they both loved Yugi as well. They at first discussed several ways to accomplish to tell him, but all plans were called off one day when Yugi bounced up. He told them something rather interesting.  
  
He had been asked out by Bakura, and had accepted.  
  
Not the nice, sweet hikari, folks. Nope. The tomb robber himself was going out with Yugi. The relationship was going on its second week currently.  
  
This was also the two week anniversary of MAYO.  
  
When Yami had found out what his hikari was doing, he calmly congratulated the boy, and walked off with a funny twitch. Once outside he took off running down the street on a raging rhino rampage, ripping souls from several bodies before Seto caught up to him.  
  
To better take out his rage, Seto had suggested the club. Thus MAYO was formed, and everyday brings a new plot to get Yugi away from Bakura.  
  
Back to the present:  
  
Yami scribbled furiously in the notebook for a few moments. A light sweat broke out across his forehead. The movement ceased suddenly, and he took a deep breath. "Okay, done"  
  
Seto looked over his shoulder.  
  
Yami had drawn an ear.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DRAW THAT FOR?!? YOU SPENT TWENTY MINUTES OF MY LUNCH DRAWING AN EAR!?"  
  
The spirit sniffed indignantly. "It will teach you to not talk bad about TSNJOPTMYO. She can now hear you."  
  
"She?"  
  
Yami scratched his head. "Yeah sure. Why not make it a girl? I mean she is really temperamental. Haven't you read what the first 16 pages say?"  
  
"YOU WROTE THAT!! THE SPIRAL CAN NOT WRITE IN ITSELF!!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!! She can hear you now!!"  
  
Seto growled, stomped, pulled at his hair, and snorted, before storming out of the bathroom.  
  
Yami stared after him a moment before turning his attention back to his journal. "Don't worry pet," He said lovingly while stroking the pages. "He'll come around, he'll come around." The pharaoh snuggled the book a moment longer. He then got a whiff of his surroundings, scrunched his nose, and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami followed Seto outside, where the air was fresher.  
  
"Maybe we should start holding are meetings out here. It smells better, and I am starting to get funny looks every time I leave the bathroom." Seto sat down and leaned up against a nearby tree.  
  
Yami settled himself the available lap, placing the journal in his own lap. "I like the idea too. All my clothes are starting to smell funny."  
  
"Okay its settled. MAYO now holds its meetings out here!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yami cheered and TSNJOPTMYO rustled her pages a little.  
  
"What's MAYO?"  
  
Seto sighed as he heard people approaching.  
  
"On the other hand I am starting to remember why we hid in the bathroom."  
  
Anzu and Honda came up looking curious. Yami sat up straight and barked.  
  
"RUFF! RUFF!"  
  
"Uhh.. Yami are you okay there?" Seto looked a little worried, but was ignored as the Pharaoh pooch began growling at the newcomers.  
  
"HONDA! SETO! HELP!!" Anzu screamed as the spirit aimed his growling at her. Yami made a lunge and the girl took off running, followed closely by Honda.  
  
Yami burst out laughing. "I think I might have solved the interruptions for a while, huh?"  
  
The brunette eyed him strangely for a moment, then broke into laughing as well. "Everyone bow before the almighty Pharaoh who barks at enemies!! That is how you beat conquering armies! Bark!"  
  
"Better believe it. Isn't that right precious?"  
  
Seto's laughter cut out cold. "Uhh.. Yami please don't tell me you are talking to that journal again."  
  
Yami ignored him and continued petting TSNJOPTMYO lovingly.  
  
TBC  
  
Yugi and Bakura will appear next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I kept cracking up while writing this. Thank you for reading and please review!! 


	2. Ginlkard

Chapter 2: Ginlkrad  
  
"ARGH!!" Seto growled in aggravation at his computer. A couple new boxes appeared.  
  
"Hey big brother what's that?"  
  
"DON'T LOOK MOKABA!!" Seto used two hands to cover the screen. He successfully shoved the young innocent out of the room, and turned back to the evil contraption.  
  
Well, the computer wasn't evil, but Ginlkrad was.  
  
Ginlkrad was a hacker of sorts that Seto had met today while trying to run his company. He was checking stats on the Internet when it happened. Pop up porn screens everywhere. Then that nice little greeting from the Ginlkrad person. 'Enjoying the view?' Seto wasn't on his personal account, he was on his company account. A simple screen name of: SetoKaiba.  
  
SetoKaiba: What do you want?  
  
Ginlkard: Nothing much. Just a little suffering on your part!  
  
A few more pop ups popped up.  
  
SetoKaiba: Stop that or else!  
  
Ginlkard: Or else what?  
  
SetoKaiba: I'll sick my pooch on you!"  
  
Ginlkard: ... running out of insults or something?  
  
SetoKaiba: Well you have been sending these awful things for about two hours  
  
Ginlkard: Yet I am still not bored  
  
More pop ups.  
  
SetoKaiba: How are you doing that?  
  
Ginlkard: Do you want to truth?  
  
SetoKaiba: Yes  
  
Ginlkard: Well then, I don't know. It just happened. A lucky little accident.  
  
SetoKaiba: WHO ARE YOU?  
  
Ginlkard: Okay. Since I am getting tired..  
  
More pop ups  
  
SetoKaiba: ARHG!!  
  
Ginlkard: Opps, I gotta go. Hikari issues!!"  
  
Mokaba walked back in the room. "What's the big deal Seto?"  
  
The porn screens had been closed, so the brunette just pointed at the conversation on the screen.  
  
"Oh, You and Yami got into a fight?"  
  
"What do you mean? Didn't you look at the conversation? That's what is bothering me."  
  
"No I didn't look at the conversation. Just the screen names."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me big brother. I know Darkling is your favorite nick name for Yami." Mokaba left the room leaving a confused Seto.  
  
Darkling spelled backwards is Ginlkard.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"YAMI!!!!" Yugi yelled once he got home. He walked in the living room to see the Pharaoh laughing at the computer screen. "What are you doing?"  
  
The laughter stopped abruptly. "Oh, um... Just talking to Seto."  
  
"Why is Kaiba Corps website pulled up?"  
  
"OKAY! OKAY!! You caught me!" Yami sighed off the Internet. "I am a hacker! I was torturing Seto!!"  
  
Yugi backed up slightly. "Right..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard you were barking at people today."  
  
"They interrupted something."  
  
"Is there any point to reasoning with you?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"I give up!" Yugi threw his hands in the air. He walked out of the room and a few moments later reappeared. He had changed out of his school uniform.  
  
Yami watched him walk towards the kitchen, having to bang his head against the back of the chair a couple times to get certain thoughts out of his head. Not to mention the drool.  
  
"I am going out for a while Yami. Don't blow up anything please!" Yugi was almost out the door, when Yami moved.  
  
He wrapped his light in a fierce hug. "Okay. Stay safe and remember I love you!!"  
  
The boy gasped a bit, trying to breathe. "Yes, yami I love you too. Please let go."  
  
"Do you really mean it?"  
  
"Yes! Let me breathe!"  
  
Yami released him, and plopped on the ground. "Wow..."  
  
Yugi spared one more glance at the deranged spirit before sneaking out of the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"There you are Yugi!" Bakura threw one arm around Yugi's shoulders.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, but Yami was acting kinda weird."  
  
"I am sure he's fine."  
  
"I hope so." Yugi looked down at the ground.  
  
'no, no, no. Don't look sad. Don't do it. I can't stand it. All control will break. Too... cute.. Ackkk.'  
  
Bakura flinched suddenly as Yugi's hand touched his face softly.  
  
The hikari quickly drew his hand away. "oh sorry.. I just...You looked upset..."  
  
The white haired spirit smiled, and hugged Yugi a little closer. "Don't worry about it." 'Just don't give me that look again or all my plans will be ruined!!'  
  
~*~ "Okay the emergency session of MAYO is now...umm... in session?" Seto had run out of words to say. The two sat on the couch in Yami's living room, eating pizza that the CEO had picked up on his way over.  
  
"sure whatever, where is Toto?" Yami crawled around on the floor, looking under the couch and poking Seto. "Toto? Here girl!" He called.  
  
"What is 'Toto'?"  
  
"TSJNOPTMYO. I gave her a nick name. The first letter, the fifth letter, the seventh letter, and the tenth letter, gives you TOTO."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"AH HA!!" Yami jumped up, but banged his head on the coffee table. "oww." He grabbed Toto and scooted out from under the table. He looked to where Seto was sitting on the couch a few moments ago, only to find the brunette was no longer there.  
  
"Seto? Oh no! I find Toto, only to lose you!!"  
  
"Look up."  
  
"A voice from the sky calls me." Yami slowly looked upwards to the source of the voice.  
  
His eyes led him directly to a Seto clinging to the ceiling fan which was slowly revolving. "I didn't know we had a fan there.."  
  
"Stop wondering about hardware and help me get down!"  
  
"How did you get up there?"  
  
"You scared me when you screamed. Now help me get down"  
  
"I don't think you need much help."  
  
"oh? Why is that?"  
  
"Cause your grip is slipping."  
  
Seto noticed this too, and scrambled in mid air for a moment before crashing down to earth. He landed softly though. Right on top of Yami.  
  
"Geoff!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura watched Yugi chase the waves. 'So cute' He sighed, before shaking his head. 'mustn't think thoughts like that.. they will make me tackle and take him here and now.. that would ruin everything...'  
  
Suddenly something wet slapped against the white haired yami's face. A glop of seaweed. Yugi rolled on the sand with laughter.  
  
Bakura wiped the seaweed off, and smirked at the hikari as an idea formed in his head. He pushed Yugi into the water.  
  
"H-hey n-no f-f-fair!" The boy stuttered with water draining off his face, and from the cold. "This is c-c-cold!!!!"  
  
"You threw seaweed at me."  
  
"You know, some people pay hundreds of dollars to have their bodies covered in seaweed. I think it's supposed to help the skin or something."  
  
"Are you saying something is wrong with my skin?'  
  
Yugi just grinned and snuggled up close to try and get warm. In front of them the sun slowly set behind the clouds.  
  
'concentrate on the sun, don't look at him.... resist.... can't resist any longer!' Just as the sun set, Bakura gave Yugi a kiss, before standing up and staying it was time to go.  
  
'I need to regain control. He always makes me lose control. Another stunt like that, and my grand master plan will be ruined. I must resist!'  
  
TBC  
  
What is the grand master plan? Will Mayo ever successfully hold a meeting? Find out next time!  
  
Thank you for reading, and please review so I know that someone did read it!! 


	3. Double Date

Chapter 3: Mayo's field trip.  
  
"Get off, get off, GET OFF!!" Yami screeched. "You are rumpling Toto's pages!!"  
  
"Oh sure don't worry about the boyfriend who fell from the ceiling. Worry about an inanimate object that doesn't even have feelings."  
  
"N-Any-what?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
Yami glared for a moment, and then broke into a huge yawn.  
  
"Tired Darkling?" Seto asked in kindness, but then remember just where that nick name had gotten him earlier. "Yami!! How did you do that thing with the pop up porn screens?"  
  
The pharaoh gave a 'just a minute' sign, and sat on the couch. After comfortably settled in Seto's arms, he answered. "I don't know."  
  
"You made me wait for that answer?"  
  
"Well I really don't. I was messing around on the Internet, found your website, and suddenly realized what I could do. It all happened so fast." The dark spirit closed his eyes.  
  
The brunette looked at him for a moment before doing the same. A short quick nap couldn't hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura and Yugi arrived at the Game Shop/House about 11:00. They walked in to find Yami and Seto asleep on the couch in each other's arms.  
  
"Should you wake them up?" Bakura whispered. Personally he felt like going over and giving both of them a good swift kick, but he didn't feel like dying right now.  
  
"No, they look so happy and comfortable." Yugi sighed softly. He felt an odd emotion while watching them. Jealousy?  
  
The white haired spirit turned away from the scene on the couch. "Are we still going to that place tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we should invite them as well" The small boy gestured to the sleeping figures. "Make it a double date?"  
  
Bakura instantly opened his mouth to disagree, but quickly closed it in thought. 'It actually might work to my benefit. Let's give it a try.' "Okay Yugi. Whatever you want. I will come by to pick you up about nine, so just make sure you work it out with them."  
  
"G'bye!" The two shared a kiss, and Bakura left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay so what are we going to do exactly?" Yami scratched his head. Him, Seto, and Yugi were sitting at the table finishing breakfast.  
  
"Bakura and I were going to the Amusement Park, and wondered if you two wanted to come. Please?" Yugi smiled hopefully at the last word, sending the other two minds reeling out of control.  
  
Yami cleared his throat, trying to get his mind under control. "Ummm... Seto, mayo now!" He gave the not so subtle hints and raced out of the room. The brunette followed, still stumbling from the smile.  
  
"How do you live with that?" Seto panted after they reached the upstairs bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat lid.  
  
Yami sat on the bathtub rim. "It takes a lot of resistance, trust me."  
  
"So are we going to go?"  
  
"Of course we are going you fool! This is a chance to be with Yugi! And it will be MAYO's first field trip."  
  
"along with the Tomb Robber as well."  
  
"Yes... We must find a way to get rid of him.." Yami started an evil chuckled that turned into an evil laugh, and fell backwards into the tub.  
  
"Right... lets just go now."  
  
Tri-colored hair bobbled up and down in agreement.  
  
Yugi heard the bathroom door slam, some evil laughing, foot steps, and soon the other two reappeared. "Okay! Let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami here is your ticket!" Seto looked around for the Pharaoh.  
  
Yugi walked up with an annoyed expression on his face. "Don't bother. Him and Bakura did something with their items, and tricked the people into thinking they and re-entry stamps."  
  
"Oh." Seto thought a moment. "Well then do you want it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The ticket" He smiled. "You can have his ticket."  
  
"Oh, um, well, I can't take it."  
  
"Of course you can. Here." The taller one placed the ticket in the smaller hand. Fingers gently brushing. He smiled and headed towards the entrance gate. Yugi stood a few moments, his face as red as a tomato, before hurrying after the CEO.  
  
Once inside the gates, they found Yami and Bakura having a rather intense glaring contest.  
  
"Break it up." The small hikari yelled tiredly. "Lets go find a line to wait in."  
  
They headed off only to be stopped by park employees trying to get their picture.  
  
"No!" Bakura yelled. "I didn't do anything! You can't prove it!"  
  
The group sweat dropped.  
  
"Its just a picture Bakura."  
  
"Uhh. Right... Okay lets get this over with." He grabbed Yugi and attempted to pose, but Yami grabbed Yugi back away. "Hey! My boyfriend my picture! Your boyfriend your picture!"  
  
"No way! Yugi's staying with me, I mean us!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Us!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"US!"  
  
Yugi cringed as the pulling on his arms continued. The park employee backed up a bit, and took the picture of the tug of war game.  
  
The flash made everyone freeze, and blink rapidly.  
  
"Here ya go!" The employee said cheerily, and handed Yugi a card that said 'GOTCHA!'  
  
The boy shook his arms a bit to regain feeling in them and walked deeper into the park. Everyone decided that Yugi could pick the rides, and the first one he picked was a giant wooden roller coaster.  
  
"A-a-re y-you su-r-re this is s-s-s-safe?" Seto stuttered. He didn't like wooden roller coasters.  
  
"Are you questioning Yugi's judgment?" Bakura glared.  
  
"No arguments you three. Let's just wait in this line nicely."  
  
"Wait? Line?" Yami looked around. "Pharaohs do not wait in lines! The injustice! This is undignified!" He started to push past people.  
  
"Yami stop being a stupid head!" Seto whined. "Come back!"  
  
Yami was forced to stop when he ran into a rather large and tough looking man.  
  
"What do you think you are doing punk?" The man growled. "Think you are too good for lines? Better than the rest of us?"  
  
The pharaoh was about to reply when Yugi caught up to them. "No, of course he doesn't sir. He is extremely sorry."  
  
The man blinked in surprise. "Well I might be willing to over look it this time..."  
  
"Oh Thank you!" Yugi was about to turn around when the man continued.  
  
"BUT.. you owe me something."  
  
"W-w-what would that be?" Yugi's eyes widened slightly at the smile the man wore.  
  
"A kiss"  
  
"WHAT!?" Yami's crimson eyes seemed to burn with rage. "For the mere suggestion of that I'm going too..."  
  
His hikari cut off the rest of the threat. "don't worry about it Yami" He turned back to the man, only to find him no longer there. "Yami! I told you not too!"  
  
"b-b-but Abiou I didn't.." The spirit seemed just as stunned.  
  
"Of course he didn't" Bakura appeared. "I did" He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and pulled him away from the other dark spirit.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Is there anyway we can be normal?"  
  
"No" Seto appeared and answered.  
  
"didn't figure so"  
  
The four took the man's space in line, and no one seemed to mind. And if they did, they sure didn't voice it.  
  
"Okay so now lets just w.." Yugi began but Seto cut him off with a hard shake of his head.  
  
"Don't say that word!"  
  
They finally made it to the front of the line. There were 5 cars in the train and 2 rows in each car. Each row had 2 seats. The group sat in the middle.  
  
"So what is this contraption again?" Yami asked, sounding rather annoyed.  
  
"You mean you have never been on a roller coaster?" Bakura sounded highly amused.  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Okay" The white haired yami smirked. "Just remember everyone else is screaming as well."  
  
"What!? Screaming?"  
  
Suddenly the coaster jerked forward and started to roll along the track. The first major incline came up quickly, and Yami got out of his surprise.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"AAAAAAA-omp" Seto clamped his hand over the spirits mouth. "Shut it"  
  
Thanks to the blue eyes CEO, Yami stayed quiet the rest of the ride. He was also quiet exiting, and walking off the platform. In the picture you could see Bakura clutching the lap bar like his life depended on it, Yugi hiding his eyes, Seto with a rather annoyed expression, and Yami's eyes were as big as saucers. His mouth was still covered at that point.  
  
"Hikari.." Yami's voice was a croaked whisper. "Never make me ride one of those again." Everyone nodded. "Now, someone please catch me." And he fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami and Seto sat on a bench and glared as Yugi and Bakura walked up laughing from a ride they just got off.  
  
"It was completely in the dark!"  
  
"Man, talk about a rush."  
  
"Right" Seto interrupted the two. "How about we get some lunch now?"  
  
They ended up eating hamburgers at one of the parks many restaurants.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Yugi asked as they finished.  
  
"How about another ride?" Bakura asked.  
  
"No, Yami and Seto aren't riding with us. Let's find something else to do."  
  
"Like..?" The ring guardian prompted.  
  
He wished he hadn't asked. Actually everybody wished he hadn't asked. They were now watching a group of performers sing and dance.  
  
"Everybody ready to go now?" Yugi yawned. It was really hot outside, and the heat always made him tired.  
  
They stopped several times on their way out to buy things from the small stores. Seto bought a bunch of Salt water taffy for Mokaba. As they neared the exit a sweet smell caught the hikari's nose. He sniffed cutely and followed the scent to a cart full of flowers. They looked like normal roses, but they were made of feathers.  
  
"wow" His eyes got wide with curiosity as he picked one up and stroked it gently. "so soft.." Everyone with in a mile drooled at the cute sight. He turned around to show his friends, and they two had a rather glazed expression on their face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Not a thing Yugi!" Bakura strolled up cheerily. He hugged the small boy close for a moment. He then bought the rose, and continued the way towards the exit, still holding Yugi's hand.  
  
Yami and Seto glared after him.  
  
"He just did that because he could."  
  
"I could have bough the entire business."  
  
They growled and followed the other two towards the exit.  
  
TBC  
  
When I pictured the park in my mind I kind of envisioned Six Flags over Texas. That would make the first ride the Texas Giant, and the other ride the Runaway Mountain. Two of my favorites! The feather roses really do exist, and they are extremely beautiful. I wish I had one. I still haven't gotten many reviews. _ But I like this story to much personally to get rid of it. The lack of reviewers just depresses me, not ruin my drive to write. Thank you for reading, and if you can find it in your heart to review, please do. 


	4. Bakura Rapes Toto

Chapter 4:

When they left the park, the two couples went their separate ways.

Seto, Yami, and Yugi settled down on the couch in a giant heap of limbs. Suddenly Yami sat straight up.

"Where is Toto?"

Yugi tilted his head cutely. "Who is that?"

Seto sighed. "Trust me you don't want to know."

"TOTO!" Yami disappeared around the corner. "AHHH! TOTO HAS BEEN VANDALIZED!"

"What are you talking about Yami?" The brunette asked as the spirit came running into the living room holding Toto.

"LOOK!" Yami held up the last page of the spiral. On it someone had written a very long, but neat, message addressed to the three of them.

It went like this:

Dear Yugi, Yami, and Seto, (though more so Yugi, no offense.)

I am writing this here because it is the only place I am sure everyone will see it. I know the Pharaoh carries this thing with him everywhere. I need this opportunity to explain some things to everyone. First off I want to tell you about my grand master plan. The goal was to make sure you three were successfully hooked up. I do have a plausible reason as well. Yugi was unhappy. Yugi you are one of those people who when they are happy they make everyone around them happy as well. Same with when you are sad. Mostly it affected Ryou, (Did not!) which affected Malik, and me and Marik. (Basically everyone!) Oh by the way, Ryou is writing this for me because my writing skills aren't that great. (Hey Yugi. Hi Yami. Hi Seto. His writing skills suck actually) Yes well, anyway, to continue. The original plan was to make Yami and Seto jealous, and therefore showing Yugi how much they care. At first I tried flirting then the dating. I thought I could handle it and still be friends. Alas, Yugi you are too cute for your own good. This is where the problems came in. I could not concentrate on anything else while you were around. Too tempting. You were, and still are, a forbidden fruit. Soft, juicy,……. (okay people I am not even going to continue what he said here. Lets sum it up by saying Yugi had him wrapped around his pinky) Hey! That's a little too far. (No not really)

Anyway…. The last night…… yeah that's when my plan shattered wouldn't you say? (Definitely) Shut up Ryou! Okay Yugi, you were and are too sexy for me too resist. All restraint was broken last night. I am sorry. (He really is) If you ever get bored, or get mad at Seto or Yami, feel free to stop on by! We could have fun! (Well I suppose I should apologize for that, but I am kinda inclined to agree. Come play sometime Yugi!) Well that about sums it up. (this next part needs to be explained. Bakura didn't like the way I wanted to say bye…. I feel the need to type the whole argument just to be fair)

(Forever yours) Stop that! It sounds corny! (I like it) Well maybe you are stupid too! Bleh!

(Don't stick your tongue out at me!) Bleh! (Hey! Neh!) Bleh! (Neh!) (Yeah…. That went on for a while…..) Give me the pen and I will write bye myself! (Never!) Yes! (No!) Yes! (yeah…. That went on for a while tooo….)

_Here there were sudden scribbles on the page. Kind of as if two people were fighting over the pen. That was exactly what was happening. Then a very sloppy handwriting came up_

ByE yUgI! LoVe Ya! BaKuRa

(see how bad his handwriting is? Well goodbye all of ya. Oh and by the way, nice diary Yami!) Yeah! Really pretty!

Ryou and Bakura

That is the end of the entry.

"It's not a diary!" Yami yelled.

"then what is it?" The hikari asked curiously.

"Toto is the backbone of MAYO. Top Secret Notebook/Journal of plans to make Yugi ours. Commonly referred to as TSNJOPTMYO! Nick name is Toto."

"okay…. Little too much info there….."

"Yeah and Yami barks when someone gets to close to Toto." Seto added.

"Really?"

"WOOF!"

Yami's bark sent Yugi up to the ceiling. "Ahhh! Don't do that Yami!" He clung to the ceiling fan as it slowly revolved. "Hey…… I didn't know there was a fan here……"

Seto sweat dropped. "You both need to get to know you house better." He was about to continue when Yugi slipped off the fan and landed on him.

"Weee! That was fun! Lets do it again! Again, again!" The smaller boy clapped his hands and bounced in Seto's arms a couple times.

* * *

"I must congratulate you on a job well done Bakura. Or should I say a job well tried?" Marik laughed.

"Shut up!" Bakura whapped him upside the head. "At least I attempted to make the lights happy."

"yes and we thank you!" Ryou hugged his yami tightly, followed soon by Malik.

"Haha see? They love me better that you!"

Marik pouted, and tried to look miserable. He failed and joined in the hug. "Just remember to share"

"what do you mean?" The white haired yami asked.

"Share the Pharaoh's light if he ever comes around. I want soma that too!"

THE END

Yeah, I know this story has been up FOREVER without this, but strangely enough this has been finished for a long time. I thought there was something missing in between this and chapter three, but I think it should fit in well enough for everyone to understand. If there are any big problems or plot holes, please let me know and I will try to fix them! Thank you for reading!


End file.
